Brew Day
For an alphabetic listing of articles related to this topic, see Category:Brew Day. :This event is currently only active on the Public Test Server. Quests, NPCs, etc. will not be available on the Live servers in 2016 until March 3rd, at 12:01 PST. Overview is an annual event that tips a hat and a frosty beer stein to Brell Serilis. The in-game festivities start around the beginning of March and run until (or just beyond) the real-world holiday known as St. Patrick's Day. It made its first appearance in 2006. To check the exact dates, log into the game and click the EQ2 button in the bottom right of your screen and choose Calendar from the list of options that opens. Keep in mind that the start date and end of (most) events is midnight PST, due to the location of the main office of Daybreak. Check your mail for the announcement and clues about where to go to enjoy this event. New This Year :This section highlights new content added most recently. Please move any info into the main article below when/if newer content is live each year. Added in 2016 Quests A new collection quest, More Brews is Good Brews New Achievements *New achievements were not added in 2016. Items and Recipes *Balin has ten new items for sale in 2016. *The new recipe has already been added below. TLE Servers The TLE (Time Locked Expansion) servers do not have all of the festivities. Instead, they have a NPC ("A Boozy Celebrator") who sells the basic house items in The City of Freeport and in the Qeynos Province District. Event Hub and Merchant :Unlike many live events that have a specific city location, the main hub for this event can be accessed from multiple zone-in points in the world. The Bar of Brell is open for business each year and can be accessed from the following locations: *Antonica (near the North Qeynos Gate) *The Commonlands (by the Freeport gates) *Timorous Deep (on the Docks just past the Griffin ) *Greater Faydark (at the stable near Green Knoll ) *New Halas (in the center of the main village) *Haven :Merchant: *Balin Copperfoot sells items in exchange for both the holiday currency and standard coin. He can be found inside the Bar of Brell. :*Some items may require the completion of the holiday achievements as an "unlock" before you can buy them from Balin. :Non-quest giving NPCs: *''Info be tested/edited'' Currency and Seasonal Crafting Materials *Beer Tokens are a seasonal currency that can be used to buy items from Balin Copperfoot. This currency is not no-trade or hierloom, so check the broker if you run low or sell your extras for shiny standard currency (gold, plat, etc). :Tips and Tricks to Get the Above: Collection :The collections can only be completed once per character. *More Brews is Good Brews - added in 2016 *Brews Across Norrath - the original collection for Brewday, locate purple "shinies" in various bars all around Norrath Tradeskill Recipes No matter which tradeskill you begin or master, any crafter can make the items in the recipe books. *The Brewday Accoutrements recipes can be purchased only while is live. The previous year's recipes are always offered and (typically) new recipes are added annually. *You will also need a variety of harvestables from Bountiful Brewday Garden bushes in specific zones that you can only gather during the event. They are tradeable, so check the broker if you need to stock up. See the section on Currency and Seasonal Loot above for more helpful hints on getting more and trading them in for stacks. *Unlike Frostfell, which requires special crafting stations, you can make these items all year if you stock up holiday themed materials. *Like most holiday-themed live events, the recipes are primarily items for use in player housing and appearance gear anyone can wear. *If you have completed the Gathering Obsession Timeline and have the Artisan's Fully Trained Pack Pony, it can be sent out to get the holiday-themed materials from Bountiful Brewday Gardens for you too. Available Recipes The following recipes are sold by Balin Copperfoot for (standard currency) per recipe. If you missed this event in the past, the previous years' recipes are always available while the event is live. *Brewday High-tech Distilleries *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft II *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft III *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft IV *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft V *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft VI *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft VII - new in 2016 Special Crafting Materials In order to craft items from the holiday-themed recipes, you must gather materials from Bountiful Brewday Garden, a shrub with a green particle effect, found randomly throughout zones (and along riverbanks) where you enter/exit the Bar of Brell. Unlike other seasonal materials, you can only see the Bountiful Brewday Garden shrubs if you complete the quest and equip the Improved Ale Goggles. Where to Craft Items *''Currently being tested in 2016'' Adventure Quests Complete Brew Day Walk Through :Last updated in 2013 (in testing for 2016) *For those seeking an easy start-to-finish pattern to complete all quests, see the Brew Day Walk Through. Repeatable Once per Year *Bog Mountain's Eruption - from in Enchanted Lands near the docks *What is That Noise?! from the bar tender in the Bar of Brell "Drinks Are On The House!" - Repeatable every two hours *Snoogle's Presentation - this quest can be repeated every two hours; the several plushies, like A Strange Elephant Plushie (pink), the Petamorph Wand: Talking Cabbage, and 8 Beer Tokens are reward options. *Beers for Brell! - from Avatar of Below *Brell's Everlasting Brew from Rasel Alechaser (fun fact: this was the original quest that introduced the event in 2016) *Ale Goggles -from Gilin Rockbreath *Thurgadin Ice Brew - from Oldar Foambeard *Deep Within Hammerhall - Repeatable every year after you complete the non-repeatable quest,Black Swill for Blackswell. Speak to Steinsister Daglara (335, 189, 501) at the Highland Outpost in Butcherblock Mountains and have the book translated to unlock this as a repeatable quest. *Rummage for Answers - from Tellar Blackswell Non-repeatable *Valla Brewhammer's Special Brew from Valla Brewhammer, available only after you receive your Improved Ale Goggles from Gilin Rockbreath. *Black Swill for Blackswell from , which is followed by the quest . Races (Unlimited Repeatable) Brewday Beer Guardin': Butcherblock Titles As of 2016 a single title is available :Possible Title: *the Lush Achievements *Can't Hold Their Liquor - knock over 110 goblins when you compete in the holiday themed races in Butcherblock *Drunk Level: Dwarf - complete various annual quests *Festive Furniture - craft all of the themed furniture from the holiday themed recipe books *Pub N' Suds - craft all of the food/drink house items from the holiday themed recipe books *The Great Brewday Pub Crawl - visit numerous bars around Norrath and "drink" several beers sold by NPCs Rewards and Merchant Items You can see any any equipable item, pets, and house items while in-game before you buy them by holding down CTRL and L clicking on item icons. now offers far too many items to provide a full list, but some popular and returning items (as examples) include: *''Info being tested and added for 2016'' * - a house item that looks like a square patch of grass for * - a house item that looks like other building blocks with a stained-glass texture for *Barrel Room Door - a door that can be used in player housing *Petamorph Wand: Animated Hops - an unlimited spell that can be used to change the look combat pets (Petamorph wands not work on "fluff" pets. Your character must be a 'pet class' to use it) *Pot of Wake-up Juice - 10 charges of a non-stat drink that can be used to remove the blurry screen effect caused by any alcohol consumed by your character. *Wild Boar - a spell to summon a "fluff pet" that will follow you around. *A Strange Cabbage Plushie - a small, stationary critter you can place in your house. Retired Quests and Event History *All quests appear to remain available as of 2016. Event Announcement :Each year players get an in-game mail announcing the return of to Norrath. "Make this Brewday Festival a memorable one! Use the magical keg we've opened near yer city to enter the festival's official brew house, The Bar of Brell. I invite ya in to grab a stein of ale while The Burglars entertain. While yer here, maybe ye'll help me figure out what's causin' all that ruckus below the bar. If not, well, ye'll also find items to craft, adventures and rewards both new and familiar! Course there's plenty of activity outside the bar, too. There's news of goblins stirrin' trouble in Butcherblock Mountains and the Enchanted Lands! And if'n ya find yerself crawling through other bars and drinking holes be sure to keep yer eyes peeled for special items of interest to collect! Mraugl Stonecrusher The Bar of Brell's Head Bartender" fr:Jour du brassage * Category:Live Events